percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Annabeth's Stoney Situation
is part of [[My Series of Books], click if you wish to read all chapters] Chapter 1: Annabeth's Stone situation It was the 24th of June. I really didn't feel up to school, but Annabeth promised that she'd come with me, to which is the ONLY reason im going to "Goode High School" is because she's coming with me. I tossed my clothes across the room and sat bolt-right up on the Bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Percy! Annabeth's here!" My mum called. I jumped in surprise. She's early I thought to myself. By the Gods, I ran to my cuboard and stuffed a shirt over my hair and sliding myself into a pair of torn Jeans''. 'Okay, that'll do'. "Percy! Annabeth's waiting!" My mom called. Soon followed by Annabeth's irritated but humoured voice - "C'mon seaweed brain!". Yep, Annabeth talking defiantly there.'' I ran down the stairs and smiled at the blonde haired girl in the Kitchen, Annabeth was beautiful, no dought about it. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, today she was wearing a pink shirt and a White and Black Jacket. I was blushed awkwardly when my mom, Sally Jackson noticed me and Annabeth stared at each other. She smiled sweetly before piping up in an amused fashion - "Would the two love-birds like some blue pancakes?" We both nodded before we sat down. It was awkward in truth, being together. It's usually because of the feeling being watched over by either Poseidon or Athena, and at one point the two Gods had an argument about us both, to which ended with Los' Angela's getting a minor typhoon. "Listen, Percy, how about we going to that fancy restaurant after school" Annabeth said, suppressing a blushy smile. The Le' Pronour Café? That was expensive. "Annabeth, do we have enough money for that?" I asked, focusing my eyes on her entirely, so she didn't think I was being negative so I didn't have to go. She understood clearly, she nodded slowly - "Well, Percy, I thought that through.. Im gonna use the money my Mother gave to me for my 16th birthday". Mom walked over and placed two plates of blue-pancakes beneath us (We both said "Thanks" in unison) and smiled before walking back to the stove, tending to the washing. "Well then. It's a plan!" I said, smiling encouragingly. It was definitely going to be a good day, but irony kickedin. The day went quicker, maybe it was because Annabeth and I were traded messages per'say during classes. Annabeth was allowed to be as a "Guest" of the Goode High School, and it didn't bore her to hear that they had an Architect Projection coming along, so Annabeth was pleased about that. At lunch we met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, it was a nice surprise. She pounced on me and gave me a hug, lecturing me on how many few times I've not called her. Okay. I deserved that. "Annabeth! It's so great to see you!" Rachel smiled, giving Annabeth a hug, who smiled back awkwardly "Hey Mortal". Annabeth jiped with a grin. Rachel frowned for a moment but chuckled - "None of that Annabeth, or shall I spout a dark prophecy for you?" Rachel winked at Annabeth. "Ok. Ok! Enough of that" I smiled at the two. "Listen, Rachel, me and Annabeth are going on.. a.. well.. a Date (Rachel squeeled - "Oh my god Percy that's excellent!"). So we're not going to be able to call round at yours tonight. Tommorrow I'll come round. 'Kay?" I said. Looking at Rachel, in hopes she's in a good mood. Rachel shrugged. "It's okay Percy. See you then. Gotta get to my Math's class. See'ya!" And she ran off. We walked down the street, turning left into an Alleyway. "Percy. Listen, I was thinking about... about us.." Annabeth said. Her hands stuffed into her pockets with her head hanging down. "Yer..?" I said. I stopped and looked at Annabeth, who was looking at the floor awkwardly - "Percy. I've been wondering if.. If my mother and your father would ever accept us being together" Annabeth looked at me worriedly, there was no mistake, she was scared of her Mother's rash actions. Annabeth's mother was Athena, goddess of Battle and Wisdom, but she had a grudge against Poseidon for bringing his girlfriend into one of her Templres, and a grudge to his children. "Thinks will be okay. You'll see--.." I stopped. A gentle rasping sound perked up from the corner of the Alleyway. Annabeth looked as well, her eyes widened. "Hello Percy".. It's rasping voice echoed. Why did it sound so farmiliar? "Run!" Annabeth cryed. We both turned and ran for our lives. What ever it was, didn't have feet or it wasn't chasing us at all. But I could hear's it's clasping lips, awaiting it's prey's demise. "Just keep moving Percy. And DON'T look behind you!". I complyed, what ever it was. It wasn't loosing pace as it "chased us". I looked down to the floor as I ran, catching sight of it's tail. Tail?! We turned into a corner and ran.. Pushing Bins out of the way as this "Thing" chased us. My heart was aching, I was out of practise, GRR! Annabeth was falling behind gradually. Oh no! I grapped her by the hand and pulled her. Pushing her pace every moment of the way. After what seemed like hours of running, we turned a corner. Catching sight two dustbins, and unison jumped into the Bins, closing the lids behind us! I pressed my left ear to the side of the empty bin, listening to the gentle sounds of slithering as it passed. I carefully pushed the top of the bin and looked out. It's gone.. it's gone. I stepped out of the bin to soon be followed by Annabeth. "I'll check" She said. She took out her dagger and yankee's cap. The minuite her Cap sat neatly on her head, Annabeth was invisible, and I was all alone. I turned round to the pilar, looking over to the side where Annabeth had gone. Minuites passed. And I was getting worried. At that moment a terrified scream echoed around the alleyway. I froze and I sped out. No! Annabeth was there. But solid. A stone figurine of her former self. Looking up at a terrifying monster. A Gorgon bared down on her. He large teeth grinning as he eyes turned on me. I looked away instantly, my stomach frozen in place. Annabeth.. She was gone.. The tears built up behind my eyes as the monster slithered towards me. It was Medusa. "Perseus Jackson. Nice to see you again. You can look at me. We all know it.. Percy.." "Know what?" I spat back. My breathing tensed as my hand reached slowly to m pocket where Riptide sat neatly. All I could think of was Annabeth.. And she was gone. She was gone.. "Annabeth... No.." I cried in grief. My tears trickled down my cheeks and onto the pavement. "You know you want to look at me.....all you have to do is look up." She said in a soft yet comanding voice. I so deperattly wanted to. It'd be so easy. All my troubles would be gone. But the logical, or as Annabeth said, my" Annabeth's rubbing on me side". Annabeth, Annabeth. Anna-....It hurt too much to say her name. Medusa was waiting for me. I couldnt just leave. Even if I did, Annabeth would be stone dust due to someones trampling on her. I made the best decision. I had a plan. It was a stupid plan, but better than no plan at all. Category:Angst Category:Romance Category:Percy Category:Rachel Category:Annabeth Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Adonter